Storyshift ending
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Storyshift is by far, my second favorite AU. Behind Underfell, and above Underswap. This is the ending to it, because no ones done it yet!
1. First try

Frisk stood before King Sans. They felt so sorry for him… "hey kid, it was nice knowing you i guess." Sans let his head darken and he averted his gaze away from the child. Only to be stopped by a bone knocking him away.

"WHAT AN AWFUL THING, CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE." A familiar voice for both of them filled the room. "DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMAN, IT IS I, YOUR FRIEND AND GAURDIAN PAPYRUS! AT FIRST, I THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU HANDLE YOUR JOURNEY ALONE, BUT I WAS WORRIED. ABOUT YOU, AND ABOUT…"

"p-papyrus? y-you came back?" Sans asked, blue tears in the skeleton king's eyes.

"YES SANS, I DID. FOR BOTH OF YOU." Papyrus knelt down as the king ran towards him. They embraced one another with a hug. "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANY HUMANS. THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T GO WITH MY PLAN CORRECT? YOU'D HAVE TO KILL HUMANS IN FRONT OF OTHERS TO FREE US. IT WOULD'VE CAUSED ANOTHER WAR."

"I-i'm so sorry pap. d-do you think we can call each other, 'family' again?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER." Frisk's jaw dropped. Papyrus had been trying to protect them, from his _brother_?

"Grahhhhhh!" Toriel's battle cry came in. "Human! Sans! Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends or else I'll… I'll… "

"OH HELLO TORIEL! NICE OUTFIT! HAVE YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN?"

"Oh, Papyrus. You and Sans have made up? That is nice. I came here because I didn't want my little buddy and my pun buddy fight one another."

"H-hey! No one fight each other! And- Papyrus?"

"HELLO ASGORE! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE MADE UP! WE'RE FAMILY ONCE AGAIN!"

"Hey! No one fight anyone! If anyone fights anyone…! Then I'll! Be forced! To ask Mommy for help!"

"HELLO SMALL ONE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Oh, hello, I am Asriel the Absolute God of Hyperdeath!" Toriel glared at her son. This was a serious moment. "Um, actually, I'm the son of the Royal Scientist and Captain of the Royal Gaurd! Adoptive sibling of Chara!"

"he reminds me of you pap." Sans commented.

"Hey guys." Chara with their hood down came. "What's up?"

"WELL THAT HUMAN REMINDS ME OF YOU SANS."

"W-wait, so newcomer." Asriel walked up to Frisk. "Are you going to break the barrier for us? Heh, that'll be nice. We, we could be together."

"Oh my god!" Undyne called out. "Just smooch already! The audience wants romantic action!"

"H-hey shut up! Man she's got some nerve even if she's my hero. Right Frisk?"

Frisk was given 2 options. Right/Let's do it. They chose "Let's do it."

"Well? Uh? I guess? If you want to? Then? Don't hold anything back!" Asriel was about to kiss Frisk before Papyrus pulled them apart.

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER!"

"S-sorry, got a little carried away…"

"NYEH HEH HEH. WELL SMALL ONE, IT SEEMS AS IF YOU MUST STAY HERE FOR A WHILE. BUT LOOKING AT ALL THE GREAT FRIENDS YOU HAVE MADE, I THINK YOU WILL BE HAPPY HERE."

"Wait." Asgore began. "Asriel, my son, _you_ brought everyone here. Well, besides Papyrus. How did you know to come here at this time?"

"A little yellow flower told me!"

 _I thought Echos only came in purple…_ Chara thought.

"A yellow flowe-" They were cut off by a with and blue vine hurting them and wrapping around them all except Frisk.

"Heh heh heh." Flowey poked out of the ground. "You _idiots_. While you guys were having your little pow-wow… I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are _those_ under my power… But all your _friends_ SOULS are gonna be mine, too!" Flowey cackled to himself.

"And you know what the best part is?" Flowey asked. "It's all your fault. It's all because you _made them_ love you. All the time you spent listening to them… Encouraging them… Caring about them… Without that, they wouldn't have come here.

"And now, with their souls and the humans' together… I will achive my REAL FORM. Heh heh."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this?" Frisk pleaded.

" _Why_? Don't you get it? This is all just a _game_. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you "win," I'll be all alone again. You won't want to "play" anymore."

"This isn't a game! This is real life!"

"Is it? LV… XP… RESETS… Now aren't those all game terms? And these people, they change, but have pre-set words. Even I do! We're all just here to appease people that want to use us as toys!"

"Jeez, you need a life." Chara said.

Flowey growled. "ENOUGH! I'll keep you here no matter what. Even if it mean killing you 1,000,000 times over!" Frisk was trapped in a small bullet board. The bullets rushed towards them and began to harm them. Flowey laughing all the while. The last collection of bullets were slow. Flowey relished in Frisk's pain. Frisk covered their head with their arms waiting … but the bullets never came.

Frisk looked to see bones clashing against the bullets and sending them the opposite direction. "DO NOT BE AFRAID SMALL ONE… NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS… WE SHALL ALWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

Determination. HP +1. More lines of bullets only to be stopped by some stars and fire. "That's right, newcomer!" Asriel agreed. "You can win! Just do what I, would do… believe in you!" HP +1.

"Hey!" Toriel called. "Little buddy! If you got past _me_ , you can do _anything_! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" HP +1.

"Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet?" Chara questioned. "C'mon, this weirdo's got nothing on you." HP +1.

" _You're_ the weirdo!" Flowey called out. "A human living among monsters!"

More bullets. More protective Fire and Bones. "Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him in this state… B-but… somehow, I know you can do it!" Asgore cheered. HP +1.

"human," King Sans began, "for the future of humans and monsters…! You have to keep hold of your Determination…!" HP +1.

More monsters showed up. Encouraging. Hoping. Knowing. _You can do this Frisk!_ They thought to themselves. HP maxed out.

"Urrrgh…" Flowey was struggling. Or was he? "NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening…! You… YOU…!"

Flowey showed his menecing grin. He spoke clear and slow. "I can't believe you're all so _stupid_. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" A light enveloped the room and Frisk was brought to the void.

In front of them floated a ghost with headphones. He shook. "Finnaly, I was so tired of being a flower." The ghost faced them. "Oh, hello. Metta? Are you there? It's me, your cousin." The ghost transformed into a cyborg like creature. "NAPSTABLOOK!"

* * *

 **If any of you want to do the battle scene, you're open to do that.**


	2. Update

Frisk stood before King Sans. They felt so sorry for him… "hey kid, it was nice knowing you i guess." Sans let his head darken and he averted his gaze away from the child. Only to be stopped by a bone knocking him away.

"WHAT AN AWFUL THING, CAUSING SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR EVERYONE." A familiar voice for both of them filled the room. "DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMAN, IT IS I, YOUR FRIEND AND GAURDIAN PAPYRUS! AT FIRST, I THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU HANDLE YOUR JOURNEY ALONE, BUT I WAS WORRIED. ABOUT YOU, AND ABOUT…"

"p-papyrus? y-you came back?" Sans asked, blue tears in the skeleton king's eyes.

"YES SANS, I DID. FOR BOTH OF YOU." Papyrus knelt down as the king ran towards him. They embraced one another with a hug. "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANY HUMANS. THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T GO WITH MY PLAN CORRECT? YOU'D HAVE TO KILL HUMANS IN FRONT OF OTHERS TO FREE US. IT WOULD'VE CAUSED ANOTHER WAR."

"i-i'm so sorry pap. d-do you think we can call each other, 'family' again?"

"OF COURSE BROTHER." Frisk's jaw dropped. Papyrus had been trying to protect them, from his _brother_?

"Child!" Toriel's voice intercepted. "Sans! Small one! Stop fighting! Everyone's going to have a calm conversation or else…" She spotted the skeleton brothers hugging in front of the human. "Papyrus?" She asked questioningly.

"OH HELLO TORIEL! NICE OUTFIT! HAVE YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN?"

"Oh, Papyrus. You and Sans have made up? That is nice." Toriel looked away. "I came here because I didn't want my friends fighting one another. But you've seemed to take care of it."

"H-hey!" Asgore ran in, juggling papers while trying to get to everyone. "No one fight each other! And- Papyrus?"

"HELLO ASGORE! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE MADE UP! WE'RE FAMILY ONCE AGAIN!"

Asgore gave a warm smile. "Hey!" A younger voice, sounding like it had Papyrus's energy came through. "No one fight anyone! If anyone fights anyone…! Then I'll! Be forced! To ask Mommy for help!"

"HELLO SMALL ONE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Papyrus asked to be polite.

"Oh, hello, I am Asriel the Absolute God of Hyperdeath!" Toriel glared at her son. This was a serious moment. "Um, actually, I'm the son of the Royal Scientist and Captain of the Royal Gaurd! Adoptive sibling of Chara!"

"he reminds me of you pap." Sans commented.

"Hey guys." Chara with their hood down came. "What's up?"

"WELL THAT HUMAN REMINDS ME OF YOU SANS." Papyrus tried to make a come back.

"don't worry bro. there'll be plenty of time to make bad jokes."

"Hey, did you hear about the guy who lost his left arm and left leg?" Chara winked.

"I HEAR HE'S AL-RIGHT NOW! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"Yes," Asgore agreed, adjusting his glasses and glancing over at Toriel.

"Oh my god!" Undyne EX's voice cut through. "Just KISS already!"

Toriel smirked, and kissed Asgore. After all, Frisk had helped mend their relationship. "Using Asgore's terms," Toriel began, "noob, we're already soul mates."

"NYEH HEH HEH. WELL SMALL ONE, IT SEEMS AS IF YOU MUST STAY HERE FOR A WHILE. BUT LOOKING AT ALL THE GREAT FRIENDS YOU HAVE MADE, I THINK YOU WILL BE HAPPY HERE."

"Wait." Asgore began. "Asriel, my son, _you_ brought everyone here. Well, besides Papyrus. How did you know to come here at this time?"

"A little yellow flower told me!"

 _Flowey…_ Chara realized.

"A yellow flowe-" They were cut off by a with and blue vine hurting them and wrapping around them all except Frisk.

"Heh heh heh." Flowey poked out of the ground. "You _idiots_. While you guys were having your little pow-wow… I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are _those_ under my power… But all your _friends_ SOULS are gonna be mine, too!" Flowey cackled to himself.

"And you know what the best part is?" Flowey asked. "It's all your fault. It's all because you _made them_ love you. All the time you spent listening to them… Encouraging them… Caring about them… Without that, they wouldn't have come here.

"And now, with their souls and the humans' together… I will achive my REAL FORM. Heh heh."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this?" Frisk pleaded.

" _Why_? Don't you get it? This is all just a _game_. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll "win" the game. If you 'win,' I'll be all alone again. You won't want to 'play' anymore."

"This isn't a game! This is real life!"

"Is it? LV… XP… RESETS… Now aren't those all game terms? And these people, they change, but have pre-set words. Even I do! We're all just here to appease people that want to use us as toys!"

"Jeez, you need a life." Chara said.

Flowey growled. "ENOUGH! I'll keep you here no matter what. Even if it mean killing you 1,000,000 times over!" Frisk was trapped in a small bullet board. The bullets rushed towards them and began to harm them. Flowey laughing all the while. The last collection of bullets were slow. Flowey relished in Frisk's pain. Frisk covered their head with their arms waiting … but the bullets never came.

Frisk looked to see bones clashing against the bullets and sending them the opposite direction. "DO NOT BE AFRAID SMALL ONE… NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS… WE SHALL ALWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU!"

Determination. HP +1. More lines of bullets only to be stopped by some stars and fire. "That's right, newcomer!" Asriel agreed. "You can win! Just do what I, would do… believe in you!" HP +1.

"Hey!" Toriel called. "Little buddy! If you got past _me_ , you can do _anything_! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" HP +1.

"Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet?" Chara questioned. "C'mon, this weirdo's got nothing on you." HP +1.

" _You're_ the weirdo!" Flowey called out. "A human living among monsters!"

More bullets. More protective Fire and Bones. "Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him in this state… B-but… somehow, I know you can do it!" Asgore cheered. HP +1.

"human," King Sans began, "for the future of humans and monsters…! you have to keep hold of your Determination…!" HP +1.

More monsters showed up. Encouraging. Hoping. Knowing. _You can do this Frisk!_ They thought to themselves. HP maxed out.

"Urrrgh…" Flowey was struggling. Or was he? "NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening…! You… YOU…!"

Flowey showed his menecing grin. He spoke clear and slow. "I can't believe you're all so _stupid_. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" A light enveloped the room and Frisk was brought to the void.

In front of them floated a ghost with headphones. He shook. "Finnaly, I was so tired of being a flower." The ghost faced them. "Oh, hello. Metta? Are you there? It's me, your cousin." The ghost transformed into a cyborg like creature. "NAPSTABLOOK!"

* * *

 **If any of you want to do the battle scene, you're open to do that.**


End file.
